


夜奔（上）（弃稿）

by end_of_the_ground



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_of_the_ground/pseuds/end_of_the_ground





	夜奔（上）（弃稿）

他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，四只手忙乱地将包裹身体的衣料剥离。中岛的耐心只支撑到他做完扩张，山田被抱起来骑在他身上直接被进入，一声尖叫夭折在嗓子里。太快了，他想，任何意义上都。中岛找到他敏感点的速度也过分地快。酥麻感像海潮一样涌到四肢百骸，他条件反射般夹紧了大腿，嘴里溢出不成调的呻吟，又被狠狠的一下顶到手软脚软。与此同时中岛让他放松。但他放得太松了，几乎直直落到中岛身上，进到最深处。  
别让我掉下去，如果我掉下去……山田抓着中岛的肩作支撑，指甲都陷进肉里。中岛慢下来，山田的双手一点一点移到他脖子根握住。  
“其实我……嗯……”山田闭着眼睛，看上去很享受这样的节奏，“我开的……是黑、唔黑店……”  
他里里外外都湿透了，像从水里捞出来。一个人可以流这么多汗吗？一颗汗珠顺着山田的脖颈滑到胸前，中岛抬手按住揉弄。  
“等你……嗯睡着之后……我、我就会杀掉你……啊别碰那儿、等等……唔……然后……啊、等等你慢一点……！！”  
中岛没有给他说完的机会。把握在颈侧上的双手收紧了，他也全然不顾，掐住山田的腰往里撞。没一会儿，山田把手松开，垂在两边，像认输的信号。于是他把山田的上半身拉下来，自己也喘得厉害，索性用气音说：“那干脆就杀掉我吧。”那瞬间他真这么想。  
山田像是忘了自己说过什么一般胡乱点着头，快感占据大脑，他只想尽快射出来。中岛像是了如指掌，用手覆上他前面。突如其来的刺激。山田哭叫着达到高潮，几秒的断片，或者临时死亡。没过多久中岛也抽出来，射在他腿间。免除了多余的清理，是贴心的好文明。


End file.
